


Rondeau

by Kandai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 03, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S3 E13. Ils formaient un étrange groupe mais autour de cette Table, un lien semblait les unir plus solidement que tout autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rondeau

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : BBC Studios.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en février 2011.

#  Rondeau

 

A vrai dire, Merlin n’avait pas réellement compris comment ils avaient fini par se retrouver dans cette ruine qui jadis appartenait aux anciens Rois de Camelot – selon l’imbécile royal qui menait la marche. Le choc d’avoir revu Freya, le voyage aérien pour récupérer l’épée magique au fond du lac, la poursuite dans les bois, le soulagement de l’arrivée de Lancelot… cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour le jeune magicien. Surtout que Morgana avait toujours la Coupe de la Vie en sa possession et que le salut d’Arthur, de Camelot et du Royaume d’Albion toute entier reposait – une fois encore – sur sa capacité à agir assez rapidement pour briser le sort qui entourait l’armée immortelle avant que tout le monde ne se fasse massacrer. L’endroit où ils allaient passer ce qui serait peut-être leur dernière nuit n’était rien d’important comparé à ses préoccupations.

Il changea complètement d’avis lorsqu’Arthur souleva le drap et révéla la Table Ronde. Les mots de l’ancienne religion gravés dans la pierre lui causèrent quelques frissons qui s’enfuirent bien vite quand il les effleura du bout des doigts. La magie de la Table était veille, faible et chaleureuse, comme il n’en avait jamais rencontrée avant, et Merlin sentit son propre pouvoir se tendre instinctivement vers celui endormi de la Table, comme s’il avait toujours fait cela.

Le jeune sorcier, légèrement surpris, frissonna de nouveau quand il prit soudain conscience de la lourdeur du silence qui les entourait. Comme s’ils avaient atteint un point hors du temps, que le monde retenait son souffle dans l’attente de quelque chose, quelque chose qui changerait à tout jamais le cours des vies de millions de personnes dont Merlin ne connaissait ni les noms, ni les visages.

Les seuls visages qu’il voyait en ce moment étaient ceux de ses compagnons d’infortune, qui prenaient place autour de la Table à la demande d’Arthur. Ils étaient généralement sales, fatigués, éclairés par la lumière blafarde d’un feu mais une lumière dansait dans leurs yeux, une flamme qui signifiait qu’ils n’auraient voulu être autre part ailleurs. Ils formaient un drôle de groupe, étrangement disparate, mais chacun y avait sa place.

Arthur présidait, évidemment. Après tout, il était le Prince Héritier – bien qu’il soit déjà Roi aux yeux du jeune sorcier – et sa place naturelle était au premier rang, ici comme sur un champ de bataille. Même s’il pouvait être le pire des crétins arrogants par moments, il avait un bon fond et Merlin n’avait jamais été aussi fier de son maître à cet instant, en le voyant se tenir debout et fier, incarnation vivante de l’espoir malgré le sort funeste que Morgana avait amené sur Camelot. Ainsi debout, au milieu d’eux, Arthur respirait le courage et cette aura vibrante de vie qui se formait de temps en temps autour de lui réchauffait le cœur de tous les présents.

A sa gauche, du côté de son cœur, se trouvait Gwen, la seule femme de leur groupe – et probablement la personne la plus forte et la plus gentille que Merlin ait jamais rencontrée. La douce, aimable et dévouée Gwen. Elle avait pris tellement de risques auparavant et avait failli mourir tant de fois… elle méritait pleinement et entièrement cette place, à la gauche et dans le cœur du Roi. Personne n’aurait songé à contester le choix d’Arthur ni même son appartenance au groupe, tant il était évident qu’elle était des leurs. Elle était faite pour être aux côtés d’Arthur.

Gaius venait ensuite et Merlin ne put empêcher un sourire. Il connaissait Gaius depuis tellement longtemps qu’il ne l’imaginait pas ne pas être aux côtés de la dernière défense de Camelot. Gaius était peut-être un vieil homme mais son expérience et son savoir en faisaient un précieux allié – sans parler de son cœur de médecin qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de venir au secours de ceux qui étaient dans le besoin. Camelot devait tellement à Gaius, il n’était que justice qu’il se trouve parmi eux, le regard doux et profond, ce même regard qui semblait savoir tant de choses.

Percival suivait Gaius. Bien qu’il soit le dernier arrivé, il avait déjà l’étoffe et le charisme d’un Chevalier et Arthur semblait heureux de l’avoir à leur côté. Toute aide supplémentaire était bienvenue dans la lutte qui allait s’annoncer et Merlin était certain que Percival aurait très vite l’occasion de faire ses preuves. Tout le monde semblait convaincu de la même chose car personne ne remis en question le fait que ce presque inconnu se tienne à leur Table.

Juste après Percival venait Lancelot et le sourire de Merlin s’agrandit quand il croisa le regard de son ami. Lancelot avait tous les droits de faire partie de leur groupe. Le jeune homme n’était peut-être pas de sang noble mais la noblesse de son cœur valait toutes celles acquises par naissance. Si un seul homme dans ce monde devait être nommé Chevalier de Camelot, Merlin savait qu’Arthur choisirait Lancelot sans hésiter une seconde, et pas seulement parce qu’il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir enseigné qu’il ne suffisait pas de naître Prince pour en mériter le titre, mais aussi parce qu’il considérait Lancelot comme le plus valeureux des hommes qui ait jamais combattu sous ses ordres. Il avait même été jusqu’à lui confier Gwen – sa chère, sa tendre Gwen – preuve à quel point il faisait confiance au futur Chevalier.

Entre Lancelot et Gwaine se trouvait Elyan, dont les liens de parenté avec Gwen n’expliquaient pas la raison de sa présence ici. C’était certes grâce à Gwen qu’Arthur l’avait rencontré mais Elyan devait à lui, et seulement lui, les qualités que le Prince avait appréciées chez lui. Si Arthur le voulait à ses côtés, personne n’irait le contredire – ce qui faisait qu’Elyan avait aussi son siège à la Table Ronde, juste en face de sa sœur.

Le sourire de Merlin s’élargit encore, si c’était possible. Bras croisés dans une attitude qui se voulait nonchalante, un éternel demi-sourire aux lèvres, Gwaine était le suivant. Si, de prime abord, Gwaine n’était pas exactement le genre de personne que l’on aurait escompté faisant partie de cette Table, son côté légèrement frivole ne l’empêchait pas d’être un homme de confiance, un combattant hors pair… et un excellent ami. Sûr que Gwaine avait largement démontré que sa place était bien là, avec le reste, et pas ailleurs – et d’ailleurs, ni Merlin ni Arthur ne l’auraient voulu ailleurs.

Pour clore leur étrange cercle, Sire Léon se tenait à la droite de Merlin. D’aussi loin qu’il le connaissait, Merlin l’avait toujours vu loyal jusqu’au bout des ongles à Arthur et à Camelot, agissant en véritable Chevalier. Il était également le plus vieil ami d’Arthur et ç’aurait été insulter toutes les valeurs si chères au Prince que de ne pas lui réserver une place auprès de lui. Fidèle, il attendait patiemment qu’Arthur prenne la parole.

Enfin, après Léon, à la droite même d’Arthur, se trouvait un siège vide. Celui de Merlin. Celui qu’il était censé prendre. Celui derrière lequel il se tenait sans le toucher, tête baissée, refusant de refermer le cercle de la Table Ronde et à peine conscient des regards inquiets qui se tournaient vers lui.

Il savait qu’il avait autant le droit d’être assis à cette Table que ses compagnons mais le problème était que les compagnons ne le savaient pas – enfin, la majorité. Et même Gaius et Lancelot ignoraient tous les détails de ses actions et de ses choix, du chemin qui l’avait amené juste devant cette place vide. Il sentait vaguement la pression des regards, le suppliant de prendre sa place parmi eux, de les laisser l’accepter comme lui les avait acceptés – mais il ne pouvait juste pas le faire. Pas alors qu’il leur mentait à tous, pas alors qu’ils étaient prêts à lui faire confiance sans hésiter alors qu’ils étaient si prompts à juger et condamner quiconque avait quelques capacités magiques. Ce n’était pas juste, ce n’était pas _bien_. Comment pouvait-il entacher quelque chose d’aussi pur que leur cercle avec ses mensonges ? Le jeune sorcier eut un mouvement de recul et une voix ferme brisa le silence.

\- Merlin.

Retenant son souffle, le serviteur leva les yeux et rencontra le regard incroyablement bleu de son Roi, de l’homme à qui il avait dédié toute sa vie.

Il était difficile de déchiffrer ce qui se bousculait dans les yeux d’Arthur tant ils exprimaient – de la peur, du regret, de la surprise, une pointe de colère – mais le visage du Prince resta serein, presque confiant. Pendant plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles le destin sembla soudain écraser les épaules du jeune sorcier, Arthur continua à fixer son plus proche ami droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire ou faire quoi que ce soit d’autre. Et cependant, Merlin comprit et comprit que les autres faisaient de même, comme s’ils avaient tous criés en même temps et qu’il les entendait distinctement malgré tout.

« Je t’en prie, ne nous abandonne pas, ne nous enlève pas l’espoir. » Inquiète et maternelle. Gwen.

« Tu as fait tellement, mon enfant, pourquoi abandonner maintenant ? » Usée et sage. Gaius.

« Nous n’y arriverons pas sans toi. » Puissante et un peu rêche. Percival.

« Tu le mérites. Plus que personne, tu mérites de t’asseoir à cette Table. » Convaincue et admirative. Lancelot.

« Où est passé ton courage ? » Douce et rassurante. Elyan.

« On s’ennuiera si tu n’es pas là. » Passionnée et facétieuse. Gwaine.

« Si tu es avec nous, tout ira bien. » Sereine et amicale. Léon.

« J’ai besoin de toi. » Fervente et vibrante. Arthur.

Merlin les regarda tous, cet étrange groupe assis autour d’une Table. Ils n’avaient pas grand-chose en commun, voire presque rien : un Roi, une servante, un vieil homme, un étranger, un mercenaire, un errant, un oisif, un Chevalier et un magicien. Plus qu’étrange comme alchimie et pourtant, alors qu’ils retenaient tous leurs souffles dans l’attente d’un prochain geste, il sembla à Merlin qu’ils ne formaient plus qu’une seule et même entité, bâtie sur les cendres de Camelot.

Une entité incomplète, à moins qu’il ne se décide à refermer la boucle, à prendre sa légitime place au côté droit d’Arthur. Pendant une affreuse seconde, le jeune magicien songea à faire marche arrière, à prendre la fuite – comme il l’avait un jour suggéré à Freya, la nuit avant qu’elle ne soit tuée – mais ses doutes disparurent dans les yeux bleus presque implorants d’Arthur.

Merlin expira profondément et s’assit sur le siège qui lui était destiné. L’air sembla vibrer et la magie qui émanait la Table se réchauffa légèrement. Alors que tous soupiraient, visiblement soulagés et dans l’attente qu’Arthur prenne la parole, Merlin sentit que le destin venait de prendre un nouveau tournant. L’incertitude était levée et demain serait un jour qui la scellerait à tout jamais.

Demain, Merlin savait qu’il combattrait de toutes ses forces au côté des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde et qu’ils feraient tout ce qui serait en leur pouvoir pour délivrer le Royaume du joug de Morgana. Peut-être qu’ils venaient d’endroits différents, n’avaient pas grand-chose en commun mais partageaient un lien dont il aurait été mal pensé de sous-estimer la force : ils appartenaient au même endroit, à la même maison.

Et demain, à la croisée des chemins, chacun prendrait les armes pour sauver cette maison.

Pour l’amour de Camelot.


End file.
